The Lois
by dancingqueen021
Summary: This wasn't any ordinary goodbye kiss. This was a toe-curling, hair raising, butterfly inducing kiss and Lois never wanted it to end. "Clark Kent's tour of the galaxy date"


AN: In my other fanfic about Lois and Clark, I mentioned some other kisses of theirs. So this is one of them, actually two of them. It's also what I think the "Clark Kent's tour of the galaxy date" would be like. I don't own Smallville.

Lois knocked on the front door of the farmhouse. She nervously tapped her finger against her jeans, glancing over to the window that looked in on the kitchen. Going on dates with Clark in Metropolis, those dates were safe. They were in public. Dates here, at the farmhouse, well Lois didn't quite know where to place them. Little to say, she was nervous. Just then, the door swung open and warmth flooded out. Lois looked up to see Clark standing in the door, a cooking spoon in his hand and giant grin on his face.

"Hey Lois, you're early!" Clark exclaimed, moving out of the way so Lois could come in.

"Oh yea, sorry about that," Lois muttered, setting her purse down on the counter, and bending down to pet Shelby who was so excited to see Lois, her entire butt was wiggling.

"It's alright! I was just finishing dinner," Clark smiled at Lois, walking quickly back to the stove to stir whatever smelt so amazingly in the pot.

"Look at you Smallville," Lois began, "You're a regular Julia Child," she said teasingly, making her way over to stand next to Clark at the stove.

"I prefer Iron Chef if you don't mind," Clark replied. He set the spoon down, and carefully set the lid back on the pot. "Alright, now I can give you a proper hello,"

"Clark, don't you think—" Lois began before being cut off by Clark's warm lips. He gripped her waist tightly, and Lois' arms wound themselves around his neck. She relaxed as Clark's lips met hers again and again. And just as she was really getting into it, Clark pulled away.

"Now that was a hello," Lois said dreamily, her body still pressed up against Clark's. Clark chuckled, pulling away from Lois slowly.

"Okay Lois, we can do more of that later, for now, dinner's ready!" Clark said moving away from her to grab bowls from the cabinet. Lois blushed slightly at Clark's comment. She had been keeping track of their PDA's for five dates now, and she should've realized that it's the private displays of affection she should've been more concerned about. It was only the 'public' part that had kept Lois reasonably controlled.

She turned back towards the table to see if she could assist Clark in any way to find him standing next to the table, setting down his plate. She could tell by the candles and flowers on the table that Clark had taken special care to prepare this night for her, and she wasn't about to let her over-thinking spoil the evening.

"Wow Clark, looks amazing," Lois said honestly as she made her way over to the table. She reached for the chair to sit down to find it already pulled out for her by Clark. She smiled up at him shyly, and slid into the chair. Clark walked back over to his side of the table and sat down.

Lois filled the meal with meaningless small talk. She found herself talking about everything from Windex to the problems in the Middle East. It wasn't until they were clearing the table did she finally stop talking.

"So do you wanna go on a walk?" Clark asked as Lois handed him another plate to dry. Lois almost dropped the plate she was holding in response to that question. Walking, in the dark, with Clark Kent, and his gorgeous body. Did she want to? Is that even a question? Should she? Screw it.

"Yea, sounds like a plan to me!" Lois said, trying to sound relaxed as she dried off her soapy hands, instead she just sounded wound up and nervous.

"You okay Lois?" Clark asked worriedly, turning to put the dishes back in the cabinet.

"Oh yea, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom real fast," Lois said over her shoulder, bolting for the bathroom. Once inside, she walked over to the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Giving her reflection a mild lecture on containing herself, she ran her fingers through her hair and applied another coat of lipstick.

She walked back into the kitchen to find Clark standing with a lantern, fidgeting with the collar of his jacket.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yep, ready to go!" Lois said, slipping her arm into the crook of Clark's elbow. When she chanced a glance up at Clark, she found him smiling at the placement of her hand, and then at her face. She smiled back and pulled him outside into the brisk night air.

"It's a little chilly huh?" Clark commented as they walked through the fields.

"A little? Clark it's like 40 degrees out here," Lois stated flatly. She had already followed him all over the place, putting up with it only because he was so adorable when he got excited over a new constellation to show her.

"Maybe we should head back to the barn, cause there's this one thing I really wanna show you, but we can only see it with the telescope," Clark explained, grabbing Lois' hand in his as he led her back towards the barn.

"Okay," Lois agreed, at least it would be warm in there.

When they finally got in the barn, Lois plopped down on the couch, watching Clark fiddle with the telescope. She forgot how much time he spent glued to that thing when he was in high school.

"Alright, I found it, c'mere," Clark gestured at Lois to get off the couch and to come and look at whatever he found her. Lois sighed, and got up off the couch. She stood next to him, waiting to be amazed by whatever star he planned to show her next.

"Kay, stand here, and look through that part," Clark began to explain,

"Clark! I know how to work this thing okay?" she said giggling, before leaning down to look through the eye piece. "What am I even looking at?" she asked him.

"It's called The Lois," Clark said shyly.

"Wait," Lois said standing up to look at Clark, "You didn't," she began,

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise," Clark began to explain, worry already etching his brow.

"Clark," Lois said stopping his babbling with her hand on his chest, "It is, it's," she paused trying to find the right words, "This is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," she said sincerely looking straight into his eyes, "Thank you," she said smiling. And once he smiled in response, she leant up to kiss him sweetly.

"There's a certificate on the table right there, in the envelope," Clark pointed at the cream envelope Lois missed when the entered. She walked over to the table, sweeping up the envelope into her hand as she plopped down on the couch.

"It's official and everything, wow Smallville seems like this took quite a lot of planning," she said teasingly, as she read the paper. Clark followed Lois over to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"Well you're worth it," Clark said smiling at the paper Lois was holding.

Lois turned to look at him, with his gorgeous eyes and charming smile, she knew her resistance was getting dangerously low. And when Clark reached over to pull the paper out of her hand, his hand grazed her knee, and she knew she was a goner.

She leant over, putting her hand on his face, pulling him closer towards hers. And right before she kissed him she whispered,

"Damn right," then leant in. She kissed him slowly, enjoying the taste of his lips. But what she didn't count on was Clark wanting her more than she thought. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer towards him, his other hand finding its way into her long hair.

Lois moaned as Clark became more forward, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Being the usual dominant one in the relationship, Lois enjoyed moments like this when Clark took charge. She gripped the hair on the back of his head tightly, running her fingers through the waves. And when she nipped at his lower lip, Clark growled slightly in the back of his throat.

Lois needed more, she needed more of his body, so she moved even closer. Before she really comprehended what she was doing, she climbed onto his lap, straddling his body, her chest pressed into his, a dangerous position.

His hands were leaving fire trails down the sides of her body, and the feel of his lips on hers was nearly unbearable it was so amazing. And once she felt his fingertips graze the skin between her shirt and her jeans, she knew that if she was stopping soon, she wasn't stopping at all. And she also knew that neither of them were ready for that.

And that's what made her pull away slowly, leaving one last light kiss on Clark's lips before resting her forehead on his.

"Wow," Lois breathed slowly, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry," Clark said just as heavily, "I didn't realize what I was—"

"Trust me Smallville, you have nothing to be sorry for," Lois said smiling, before climbing off of Clark's lap. "I just have to learn to say no to, all this," Lois gestured to Clark grandly. Clark's mouth opened in protest of the compliment, but Lois quieted him with a finger on his lips.

"Maybe I should get going," she whispered, smirking at Clark who was staring at Lois' finger on his lips. She stood up reluctantly, and Clark followed suit.

They walked out of the barn, and he followed her to her car. As she turned to say goodbye, Clark pinned Lois between his two arms, and car. Successfully keeping her where she was. And before Lois could protest, Clark began to kiss her.

This wasn't any ordinary goodbye kiss. This was a toe-curling, hair raising, butterfly inducing kiss and Lois never wanted it to end. She melted against Clark's rock-hard body, winding her arms around his neck. And after a minute or two of the deliciousness that was Clark Kent, he pulled away slowly.

Lois was breathing heavily as Clark's head dipped, she thought he was going to continue his assault on her neck, but he did something much sweeter. Clark scooped Lois up tightly, and breathed in her scent deeply. His breath tickling Lois' neck.

"You're gonna have to let me go at some point Smallville," Lois said teasingly, though she couldn't really find it in her to let go either.

"Alright, bye Lois," Clark said as he let her go. He smiled at her as she unlocked her car and climbed inside. Lois turned before shutting her door,

"Thanks for dinner Clark, and the star, that was really amazing," Lois said gratefully, and Clark smiled in response.

"Good luck trying to top this one!" she smirked, shutting the door. Once she had started the car, putting it in gear, did she look up to find Clark standing there shaking his head at her, a grin on his face.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
